Vikings
Vikings are the Main Characters in Ice Breaker Series. All Vikings have a general appearance of a small person with a circular body, having a mustache, wearing a helmet, and having shoes. All Vikings in a level of the Ice Breaker Series, all except one of them, appear frozen in ice, and that block of ice containing the Viking has to be safely carried to the Longboat vie the use of nearby Materials. Once there, the Ice Breaker of the Boat will smash the ice, freeing the frozen Viking from captivity. There are two types of Vikings, Viking and Ice Breaker. Viking Types Viking Usual Vikings appear in every level, all at the start of the level being trapped in ice. They wear a helmet that is usually stylized to fit the occupation of the Clan. These Vikings can be killed by descending down into the depths of the water, or being bitten by Rats. Ice Breaker The Ice Breaker, unlike other Vikings, does not leave the boat, but stays in the Longboat so that any pieces of Ice that come along, he can smash. He carries a Hammer to aid him in his breaking of Ice. It is quite possible the Ice Breaker is the Captain of the Longboat, as he has a more detailed helmet than the other Vikings. Viking Clans In every Ice Breaker game (save for the first), a new clan is introduced. Ice Breaker: The Gathering introduced 20 new clans, as well as the previous two clans introduced prior to the release of the game. Elder Clan Vikings Elder Clan Vikings appear in Ice Breaker: The Gathering in levels 1 to 8. The Elder clan vikings have long bodies and wear a long brown hoods that covers there eyes. The hood has animal antlers sticking out from them. They have long gray hair that covers their bodies as well, and a beard that is the same colour as the hair covering them. The Elder Clan Ice Breaker is dressed the same way, except the antlers on his hood are made from a different animal. All Elder Clan Vikings are named from there old appearance, and all have green eyes. First Clan Vikings First Clan Vikings make there debut in Ice Breaker, as well as Ice Breaker: The Gathering. In Ice Breaker they appear in all the levels of that game, appearing in Ice Breaker: The Gather in levels 9 to 16. The first Clan vikings have round bodies and long yellow hair covering them. They wear a viking hat with with animal antlers sticking out of them. The First Clan Ice breaker wears a golden viking hat and has gray hair instead of yellow he also has blue eyes while the rest have green. Raven Clan Vikings Raven Clan Vikings make there debut in Ice Breaker: The Gathering, on levels 17 to 24. Raven Clan Vikings have short round bodies and wear a viking hat with what appears to be wings sticking out of it. The usual Viking is covered by thick black hair, while the Raven Clan Ice breaker has grey hair like the Elder Clan Vikings. Both the Ice Breaker and the Vikings wear silver hats and have green eyes. Red Clan Vikings Red Clan Vikings make there debut in Ice Breaker: The Red Clan, appearing in all levels, and appearing in levels 25 to 32 of Ice Breaker: The Gathering. Red Clan Vikings have light pink skin and red hair that covers almost all there body. They also havw a quite distinct feature, there red beards/ They wear shoes and a viking helmet with what appears to be horns sticking out. The Red Clan Ice Breaker has the exact appearance of the usual Red Clan Vikings, but has horns on his helmet that are from a different animal. Red Clan Vikings have a short round body and green eyes. Hunter Clan Vikings Hunter Clan Vikings make there first appearance in Ice Breaker: The Gathering, in levels 33 to 40. Hunter Clan Vikings wear what appears to be cat ears with horns sticking out of the sides. They have small short bodies and appear to wear brown shoes, as well as have a brown beard and, brown hair that covers their whole body. The Hunter Clan Ice Breaker appears like a usual Viking, but instead of having a brown hair, has gray hair, and instead of a brown beard, a gray beard. Hunter Clan Vikings, unlike the rest of the Vikings, have blue eyes instead of green. Cameos * Frost Bite 2 - Vikings make there first Cameo in this game, a month before Ice Breaker's release. A First Clan Viking appears frozen in an Ice Crystal. * Ice Temple - A Viking appears frozen in a block of ice Gallery File:Vikings_Ice_Temple.png|In the Ice Temple Skin first viking.PNG|A viking in the Party skin red viking.PNG|A red viking in the Party skin icicle viking.PNG|A frozen viking in the Snowman skin hill viking.PNG|A viking built in snow in the Snowman skin Trivia * The Red Clan vikings heavily resemble the First Clan Vikings, probably becuase Ice Breaker: The Red Clan was released after Ice Breaker 1. It is possible that the First Clan Vikings were used as a template for the Red Clan Vikings. * Viking like characters appear in Skywire 2. It is not known if these are the Ice Breaker Vikings. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Ice Breaker Category:Ice Breaker The Gathering Category:Ice Breaker The Red Clan